Aretes
by Akabari
Summary: Rin Kagene has always been a loner. She has no friends whatsoever and she wrote her life on her journal. That changed when she met a diva, IA, that gave her a ring. (summary sucks) LenRin. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: **Aretes  
**Genre: **some humor toward the end, romance, fantasy, supernatural, 'this is a journal not a diary', etcetera**  
Character: **Rin K., Len K., etcetra etcetera  
**Pairing: **RinxLen. Do you really need to ask?

(() means third person view.  
R Means Rin's POV  
L Means Len's POV  
—- LINE BREAKAH. SUPER, SUPERT, AWESOME, LINE BREAKAH.

(I think word 'supert' means… super... whatever, I forgot) (credit to Aerotyl for that)

**Summary: **Rin Kagene has always been a loner. She has no friends whatsoever and she wrote her life on her journal. That changed when she met a diva, IA, that gave her a ring. And her classmate seemed to have something like it, too. A certain classmate she hate.

* * *

_I'm no artist. I'm also no writer. Or singer. But I can express myself well._

* * *

_ch 1_

* * *

My name is Rin Kagene. I'm 14. I goes to Crypton Academy, which consist both Middle School and Highschool. I have blonde hair and blue eyes, while both my parents have black hair and golden eyes. Where did my appearance come from, is beyond me. Dad said Grandma have blonde hair and blue eyes. But I still think it's weird.

My family is a loving family—my parent always have time for me, they are really caring and overprotective. We always spent our time together, laughing, throwing pillows at each other, and eats cake.

Note the sarcasm?

Nope. My parents are always away. They never have time for me. Their job cause them to go out of the town often—so often my only memory of them was a blurred, vague image of my childhood.

Which is dull and boring, by the way.

_Sigh_

They have been away for 8 months now. They missed my birthday. Again. Not surprising, I can perfectly understand.

But yes, while my parents never have time for me, they are a good parents in general. They always send me money every month along with a letter listed of how much they love me.

Which, I also never reply, by the way.

As you can guess, I live by myself. I'm an only child, so the house is always eerie-ly empty whenever I'm not around.

I could've sworn my dolls moved at night.

Social status; friends? Nope. Bullied? Nada. Popular? Diddly squat. (means no, by the way) Loner? Yep. Freak? Yep. Infamous? Totalleh.

To sum it all up, I'm a loner that nobody give a damn about—and I like it that way.

There's a time I tried to befriend with someone, but they backstab me. I hear them whispers about me, and it's not pretty.

I decided I don't want a friend afterall. It hurts too much when I lose them.

—-

I was walking home alone one day, then I came across an alley.

There's a girl in there, and two guys, way bigger than her. She was cornered. I stopped and stared.

"N-no, please," her voice shown that she has been crying.

A hand slide up to her skirt.

I felt anger bubbling inside me—a part of me told me to save her, kick their asses and and comfort her.

I saw her glance at me, blue eyes wet, drowned in tears.

A part of me told me to _stay outta this._

I complied.

—-

It was until I reached my doorknob I realize how _fucking_ stupid I am.

.

.

Next day, I tried to ignore the news of a girl being robbed, raped, and almost murdered.

—-

(() (3rd person)

—-

It was 5 in the afternoon. The sky has already painted bright orange. Rin was on her way home and almost leaving the school until she realized—she forgot her dear journal (yes, journal, not a diary, that's where she keep track of her ordinary life). She left it in her desk and doesn't remember putting it back in her bag. To check, she look at her bag, and true, her journal wasn't there. She let herself gasp and sprinted back to her classroom, 8-2, which is on the second floor. Rin put her indoor shoes on and make a run toward her class.

She stopped abruptly her shoes actually screeched when she sees something.

No, someone.

Someone sitting on her desk, reading a book.

Oh, it's her journal.

…loading…

HER JOURNAL!

"Excuse me," Rin began softly, knocking on the already opened door. The person sitting on her desk looked up, a blond with a ponytail and green eyes, if it wasn't for his male student uniform Rin would've mistook him for a girl, "that's my book, if you will."

The boy smirked. Then he held up her book, a 120 pages book with a plain yellow cover and orange markings on the edges, "You mean this?"

"Yes." Rin said, having a bad feeling already, "Please give it back."

The boy walk over to her, hands on his pocket, and stopped in front of her. He held out the book, but when Rin reached out for it, he pulled his hand back. Rin look at his smirk, annoyed.

"So, Rin Kagene, eh?"

Bad feeling.

"Uh huh. And you are?"

Very baaad feeling.

"Kagamine Len. I sit in front of you."

She felt the need to run became very tempting.

I need to get out of here, she thought. "You know what? Take it. I don't need it anyway, it wasn't that important, and _goodbye_." Shifting the strap of her heavy bag, Rin turned on her heels and was about to leave the sunset-dimmed room when a warm hand grabbed her wrist and pushed her back against the wall, and the next thing she knew, she was face-to-face with Len, his eyes unreadable, and one of his arms caged her, preventing her from escaping. They're so close she can feel his breath against her flushed face.

He leaned in, and when Rin almost thought he was going to kiss her, he brushed his lips against her ears instead, uttering, "Rin-Rin."

What the heck?

Suddenly she felt angry. She don't know why, she just do. She felt like flipping a desk, or maybe even breaking it in half. Angrily, she pushed him off. He looked unfazed. With ease she snatched the yellow book from his hand and stormed out of the room, not looking back. As soon as she reached the stairs, however, she quickened her pace, fearing what would he do. Maybe run after her?

Rin slipped her white sneakers, she look at her watch and realized she just, _just_ missed her currently favorite anime, Tegami Bachi. She groaned, and hatred and anger for Len Kagamine come back to her.

_That dumbass made me miss my favorite anime_, she thought in her mind, glaring at anyone who looks at her while walking down the street.

* * *

Rin sat on her bed, tick white and yellow blanket folded neatly beside her. She opened her journal, and began to read the first page. While she is also curious what that Kagamine Len might've done to her book, she thought it'll be also a good time to re-read her life, since she never really read it ever since she got it.

_Entry 1_

_If you, a stranger, are not Rin Kagene, then please return this book to where did you find it and walk away. Or else I'll find you and possibly hunt you down._

_If you are Rin Kagene, then hello to me! Welcome, welcome! Have a seat—here's a nice cup of tea, and now let's talk about the weather! Currently it's a cloudless night. I wrote this in 9 PM because I just realize the pudding I was eating is mocha-flavored._

Rin stiffled a giggle behind her hand. Was she always like this a year ago?

_Well then, *ahem* dear diary…_

_Wait, wait, on second thought, dude, do you know how girly that sounds? Seriously, I hate it how gals always wrote 'dear diary' on their diary. It's just… just no. no. _

_And that's why I'm going to name you, my dear diary—*ahem* journal. Yes, journal._

_I just played this awesome game called MOTHER 3, yeah? And the ending just had me bawling for (italicbecauseIcan'twriteinitalic) hours (d) practically HOURS._

_Well, it's either I name you Lucas (Ryuka) or Claus (Kurausu)_

_..._

_Lucas it is. Welcome to the family, Lucas!_

…_Now, dear the future-me, did you remembered how did I got this diary? (Iactuallydon'tcareifyourememberornot)_

_Oh, yes~! That's right! My oh-so-great parents gave it to me as a birthday present! Other than a stuffed orange cushion (it's SOOOO comfy) (no, I mean it, IT'S REALLY SOFT AND STUFF) a teddy bear ("It's actually a Panda") (I mean really, I had enough dolls already!) and a very delicious tiramisu cake. Nyum. Oh, yes, don't forget those two hamsters! MIKI AND PIKO~~ Are they still alive? I hope they do. They better have many pink babies (or white) or otherwise I swear you'll be damned. Wait, why am I cursing my very future self? I'm insaaanneeee~!_

_Okay, whatever. So today's summary is that my teacher told us (the whole class) to write our very own diary or something like that. While nobody even give a damn, I write. Because I just want to say, to you, Lucas, and to my parents, even if they were never there for me, I still love them._

_And now! In the afternoon, when I was walking home, I sees this awesomesauce ice cream shop that was just opening. I goes there, and the owner (Katio someone or whatsit and his wife Mei-meiwhoever) gave me a free ice cream for being their first customer. And let me tell you_

_it_

_tasted_

_like shit_

_Good shit, I mean. You know, like those junk food, but OH. THIS ICE CREAM. NOT ONLY IT WAS GOOD FOR DIET, IT ALSO TASTED AWESOME. OMAIGAWD. THE OWNER WAS INSTANTLY MY BEST FRIEND._

_Really, and then we had a little chat and I promised to come again the next day. So then I was eating my ice cream whilst walking home._

_And then some punk drove over me using his bike. And I dropped my ice cream._

_I seriously want to violently kill him._

_Actually, I think I already did. I kind of stared at my dropped, half-eaten ice cream for a moment before running after the asshole and threw him off the bike, to the lake._

_Don't worry, he's not dead. And he's unbelievably weak and light, too. Seriously, he has a mohawk. Or whatever you call those broom-shaped hair. He lights like a feather. And I mean it when I say I threw him to the lake, because I hadn't expect him to be that light and I use too much force._

_You deserve that, bitch._

_Okay. I think I hear Piko is the white hamster with the awesome-ly cool P-shaped ahoge. Hamster with an ahoge. Oh how much I love you dad (daddy chose the hamsters for me, if you can't remember)_

_So, goodnight._

_Bye._

_P.S. you can stop reading now_

_P.P.S. My ink is running out._

_P.P.P.S. MY ORANGE SCENTED PEN NOOO_

Rin was smiling. She didn't realize she was smiling until she reached the end of the page. Her eyes were tired. She blinked and decided to read the next entry later.

And then, just then. She remembered something. She turned to the clock and found out she missed yet another anime.

* * *

**END of CHAPTER I**

* * *

I made a new fic.

Lol.

Bracket is officially in progress of being rewritten.

lol. I've been hating a lot on Len recently. The reason is Len fangirl that hates rin.

I seriously want to slap that female dog. But there's this thing called monitor that separate us.

And LOL. AHOGE HAMSTERS. LOL. I JUST. UGH. I DON'T EVEN.

Note:  
**o** Ahoge literally means 'Stupid Hair'. If you know Piko, you know he has a pair that shaped pike 'P'? yeah, that's an ahoge. I want an ahoge. :(  
**o** tegami Bachi or Letter Bee was an anime. A VERY GREAT ANIME. LAAG~  
**o** MOTHER 3 was a very great, heartrending game that seriously deserve an award. It made me laugh, it made me sad, it made me mad, it made me BAWL MY EYES OUT ON THE ENDING. You can find the Japanese ROM and download the english patch on fobby . net. I suggest you to play it. Actually, I DEMAND YOU TO. DO IT. DO IT NAO.  
**o** Lucas and Claus is actually the protagonist of the game above. they are twins and they have a very tragic life. I love them so much.  
**o** I want an orange scented pen. ); Actually, I'll go with chocolate.

I might've just discontinue this fic and rewrite it.

Writing a multi-chaptered fic is so hard ;_;

Review and you might get a hamster with an ahoge!


	2. Cut and Run

EI GALS (or dudes) YA AIN'T GONNA BELIEVE WHAT I'VE JUST HEARD

WHAT IF I TOLD Y ALL

THAT LEN AND MIKU WERE BOYFRAN AND GALFRAN IN SUKI KIRAI

Oooh and I was just shrieking at my computer screen like; "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Btw, the Suki Kirai novel is already out. I wish I could have one.

(there's this thing about NicoNicoDouga I really hate sometimes, y'know, when ppl comment, the comments were rollin on the screen (lol rollin on the screen lol) so then when everyone was like "LENRIN 4EVAH" there's one person just like "LENMIKU FOREVAH" and you wouldn't know who the ehck it was. Piss me off everytime)

(I envy you author/ess who can write in first person POV so easily...) (well maybe because Vocaloid doesn't have a default personality and usually the writer base the hero/ine out of their personality) (AREN'T WE ARE JUST, LIKE, THE BEST?!)  
**Children of the Light:** well, miss, *cough nervously* well, y'see… we're currently out of ahoge hamsters… so… I'll give you an update instead…? *cowers*  
**B.L:** Actually, Lag is a boy. Just because he's voiced by a girl doesn't mean that he was a girl. Then that'd mean Naruto's a girl.  
**guest**: Wish granted, dear. Well, I tried, at least.

Two of my sister's hamster is dead yesterday. She's still bawling, I think.

WELL, ON TO THE STORY.

(text in brackets means author notes)

* * *

_Ch 2_

* * *

_Cut and Run_

* * *

I woke up today. At 4 AM. Just. Just. WHAT THE HECK. I DON'T EVEN. UGH.

And my body, as usual is on auto-pilot so I goes to the bathroom and wash my face and take a bath. And holy butter have I told you how cold it was. It certainly woke me up. But I don't care at the moment, I was so sleepy from reading yesterday night. When I got out I was already freshened up. And then I see the time. I swear, if my life was a mere literature, the person who was reading this might just be laughing on the floor.

(Oh, the irony)

4: 21 AM.

OH GOD. OH GOD WHY.

And so I spent the time doing nothing, for that I don't want to ruin my uniform by sleeping. And then I watched the sunrise.

It

Was

Awesome.

Like, Kaito and Meiko's green tea ice cream awesome. The color was so beautiful. I don't think I ever saw a sunrise before (because I don't care like that).

So, today so far: woke up at 4 AM, had some coffee, made my lunch, ate some ice cream, walk to my class not using my bike, and fell asleep in class.

I actually _fell asleep_ in class. I never do that before. No, I don't fell asleep while the teacher was teaching, hell naw. I fell asleep when I was waiting the teacher to come in. And then the teacher comes in. I was still asleep. Lucky I woke up just then. Our Math teacher always open the door so violently. Poor door. Tsk tsk.

I sighed. It was lunch. And I was sleepy. Oh so very sleepy. I could skip lunch and sleep not if I'm not so hungry.

So now I'm currently in the school garden. I can't believe this place actually looks like a killer's lair the first time I came here. No, seriously, first time I got here, this place looks like someone had a massacre there. I actually mistook the dying plants as bodies. I was on 7th grade back then. The last few days of school. No studies. I didn't get enough sleep and I guess I might've sleepwalked. Or walked around unconsciously.

I leaned my back to a tree. It's just a tree, I don't know what kind of tree it is because I'm not some nature freak. I always go there during lunch. And this is my favorite tree because... just because. I don't know why. This tree gave me some comfort, it felt so goddamn familiar, and whenever I look at it, I felt sad and forgetting something. I hate the feeling so much. The feeling is still there. But ugh. Even if I want to, I can't go away.

I huffed, the song on my mp3 player was about to end. I already finished my lunch, and the bell is going to rung in another 15 minutes. Yeah, 20 minutes lunch break, this is why I love this school. It has a lot of jerk, tho.

_kono machi mo kidzukeba  
kokyuu wo shiteru  
PAPA MAMA no genka  
EBURIDEI kourei gyouji_

I grinned. This is my favorite song. Then I sang along with a loud, clear voice.

_narande arukenai toukou wa sugoshi nigate  
ishi wo nagerareta tte  
naname ushiro wo TOKO TOKO TOKO_

_jugyou wa taikutsu sa_  
_nukedashite gogo reiji_  
_kasumesatta kaze ni fuan na matataki_

_moshi mo boku ga inai sekai_  
_guruguru kawaran isekai_  
_hotetta hebaritsuita kara da_  
_hagashite shiranai michi e_

_me ga ou keshiki to kaori mo_  
_kikoeru oto mo nigami mo_  
_onaji hazu na no ni onaji ja_  
_nai nara oshiete yo_

_kono toshi de atama wo naderarete mo sa  
ureshiku wa nai keredo  
okashi wa hoshii_

_nechatteru MAMA no tonari de ohirune_  
_minna inaku natta yume ni_  
_sugu okosareta_  
_nan to iu shousoukan_  
_han BESO de yurasu_  
_atsusugiru karada kurushisou na toiki_

_koe ga todoite inai no kai_  
_UN to mo SUN to mo kaesanai_  
_"tasukete!" soto ni tobidashita ga_  
_naite mo naite mo shiranburi_

_yaku ni mo tatenai kono te wo_  
_furiharau PAPA wa niranda_  
_sono me ga shimeshita kotoba wa_  
_iranai tte koto darou_

I love IA. SO MUCH. This is one of my favorite song from her. The pause ended, and I started singing along again.  
_  
kidoairaku wo marumete  
hitotsu ni shite okkoto shite  
I mo hitotsu nokoshite akane sora ame agari_

_hare kakenuketa kenami ga_  
_furikaeru koto wa nakute_  
_hodoketa ito musundeta kachikan_  
_naite mo nagi demo nai ja nai_

_me ga ou keshiki to kaori mo_  
_kikoeru oto mo nigami mo_  
_atarashii machi wa choppiri tsumetai_  
_demo ii sa_

_kimi no namae wa nante iu no?_  
_tomodachi to asobanai no?_  
_kazoku wa iru no?_  
_sou kai sore ja_  
_narande aruite ageru yo_

_yaku ni mo tatenai kono te ga_  
_kimi kara furerarete iru_  
_ruisen nante kitto ita no ni_  
_DAME da na tsunaide ite_

_GYUTto tsunaide ite_

I noticed something wet trailing down my cheek and I touched my cheek to finally realized that I was crying.

I don't even know why am I crying. I just do. The tears just keep coming out and before I knew, I was all-out bawling.

"_Ri-Rinto-nii…"_ the word was out of my mouth before I could stop.

Who the hell is Rinto?

Why the hell am I crying?

And why can't I stop?

"Um, hello?"

even though startled, I threw my book at the person who just spoke.

—-  
I AM GIVING YOU SHORT CHAPTER. AND A CLIFFHANGER. After then I just don't know what to write. D:

Anyways, do you guys want a diary format for the next chapter? Maybe entry 2 to 5? Or 7? 10?  
The song is Rockbell by IA, by the by. I love that song.  
I LOVE IA.

AND I'VE GOT A HINT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, BY THE BY. IT'S FROM LEN'S POV.

Hint: I love YOHIOloid.

Fun fact: Aretes is a song by Kevin Macleod (What? You don't know 'im? WHAT), I actually doesn't go all "AMG DIS SONG IS AEWSOME LOLOLOL" like I used to, instead I was just…

:insertgumipokerfaceplz:

And the chapter title is also named after a song by Kevin. His music is awesome. Go check it out. NAO

Fun fact two: The diva at first was Hatsune Miku, then SeeU, then finally IA. I love IA *A* she's so cool.

QUESTION FOR THE DAY: IAxIO or IAxYOHIO?

Review and you can virtually taste Kaito and Meiko's green tea ice cream! (Yanfly reference)


End file.
